


Mistletoe

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sorry lmao), Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: when mistletoe is just absolutely unavoidable, what else can you do but lean into it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> all of my marvel works can be found at ivybucky on tumblr

Tony Stark was a child.

A petulant, insatiable child. When Tony wanted something, he got it. Which is why when you and the metal armed sergeant began to just blatantly ignore your feelings for each other, Tony decided he needed to do something about it. 

It started with just one in the kitchen. Right above the stove where you cooked breakfast each morning. The white berried ornamental dangled from the ceiling, taunting anyone who made the mistake of not paying enough attention to avoid it’s path. 

You walked into the kitchen wearing that morning wearing one an oversized sweatshirt you stole from Steve or Bucky, you didn’t really know, a pair of leggings, and fuzzy stocks in an attempt to combat the nipping air just outside the large glass windows that surrounded the kitchen. Putting all your weight on one foot and putting a hand on your jutted out hip, you sighed as you fiddled with the skillet cooking pancakes in front of you on the stove. Chocolate with crushed candy canes.

“Good morning, Y/N,” the billionaire smiled slyly at you as he got a glass of water from the fridge. 

“Morning Tony,” you practically sang without having to look at him, causing his smile to soften at your sweet disposition. “Don’t eat anything yet, I’m making everyone my holiday pancakes.”

“You’re too good to us, kid,” he chuckled, sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen to watch his plan unfold before him. 

Bucky soon walked into the kitchen, taking in the sight of you at the stove. Tony noticed the way his eyes widened a bit at your presence, before softening into a crinkle as he smiled just a little. “Good morning, doll,” the soldier hummed. 

A slight gasp fell from your lips as they fell open before breaking into a wide smile that could’ve blinded the galaxy when you met his eyes. You’re neck and cheeks redden slightly at the nickname. “Good morning, Buck,” you softly greeted. Tony rolled his eyes. You two were idiots. 

“Hey Tinman,” Tony called, breaking him away from your eyes. “You think you could pass me a mug?” 

“Ya know,” Bucky sighed, walking towards the cabinet next to you. “You would think for a billionaire playboy you would just have a robot who got it for you.” He winked at you as he reached for a mug, causing you to giggle. 

Steve entered the kitchen at this point, immediately noticing the plant above you, making eye contact with Tony, who was just smirking. “Well, look at that, jerk,” he chuckled. “You got caught under the mistletoe.”

Bucky’s heart damn near stopped. You and him slowly looked up at the ceiling, finally noticing the ornamental above you. He could hear your heart pounding in your chest. Or was that his?

Looking down again, you and Bucky’s eyes met, both pairs wide and unsure. Your eyes flicked to his soft pink lips, noticing how close they actually were to yours. Searching for his eyes again, you caught his steel blue eyes looking down at your lips before meeting yours again. Oh good god, was he leaning towards you?

Your breath held in your chest, heart pounding as the tension in the air was almost audible. You didn’t even know you were moving towards him, like a magnet unable to refuse the force of its partner. 

“Holy fuck, do I smell pancakes?!” Clint yelled as he bounded into the kitchen. You and Bucky jumped away from each other, faces turning a bright red. 

The former Winter Soldier stumbled his way out of the kitchen, stuttering out, “I gotta go.”

You look back at the almost burned pancake in the pan, eyes dancing around and you thought about the moments before. You were too wrapped up in your thoughts to hear Tony smack Clint on the back of the head. 

“You fucking idiot,” Tony grumbled, angrily shoveling the rest of the pancakes into his mouth. 

——

The sixth one appeared above Bucky’s favorite leather chair in the gathering room. At least once a day, anyone could could find him reclined, sipping coffee or reading a book. In his time since joining the team, he had learned to be more outgoing when it came to spending time with the others and began making himself more available for conversation. 

Particularly, making himself more available for time with you. 

Bucky sat in the chair, reclined back, leg propped up against one of the arms. On the small table to his side, a mug with his name, one you had painted for him, rested as it cooled. His hair pulled into a bun, he read the Outsiders, just as you had insisted he had. 

Tony watched from one of the many security cameras as you made your way down the hall to the gathering room with Natasha at your side, giggling at a comment she made. 

“Hiya, Buck,” you smiled, trying to not let your nerves shine through. He grinned softly back.

“Hi Y/N,” he responded, crinkled eyes finding yours. 

“Whatcha reading?” you pondered, as Nat sat on the couch across from Bucky. He held up the book, chuckling. 

“Apparently, the best book ever.”

“Damn right,” you laughed, moving towards his chair. “What part are you at?”

You leaned over his shoulder, your head almost resting on his shoulder, as your eyes flitted over the page in an attempt to recognize the plot. Bucky turned his head to look at you, smiling as your face scrunched into concentration. 

“Don’t look now Y/N, but it looks like someone’s caught under the mistletoe again,” Nat chuckled, pulling her knees to her chest. 

Yet again, you and Bucky looked up to find the twig dangling mockingly above you. You both looked down, eyes meeting, not as shocked as nervous as before. Eyes already glancing down at his lips, you looked up to see him staring intensely at you. Having been caught, your measly amount of confidence you had before started fading quickly. You used what all you had left and started leaning towards him, noticing him follow suit. 

“Hey Bucky,” Sam’s voice called as it entered the room behind the couch Nat was sitting on. 

Before your lips could meet each other, Bucky’s head turned at the last minute, leaving your lips to land on his stubbled cheek. Bucky froze in his seat, eyes going wide. Your eyes flew open in shock, not knowing they had closed. You quickly pulled back from his cheek, hand flying up to cover your mouth. You began slowly retreated to your room, realizing the entirety of your actions. 

“Doll,” Bucky called out softly, trying to keep you there. You had already made your way to the hallway again. 

Down the hall, Sam, Bucky, Nat, and you could hear a long crash, followed by Tony yelling, “Are you fucking kidding me, Wilson?!”

—

The knock on your door was a short rap, sounding confident, as if you hadn’t heard socks shuffling in pace in front of your door for the entire sixty seconds leading up to it. 

What the fuck was Bucky supposed to say? ‘Hey doll, I know you kissed my cheek back there but it’d be great if you could aim for my lips next time?’ No, that sounded fucking idiotic. 

You opened your door, to find Bucky, pink-cheeked and flustered by your presence. You felt your face heat up, memories of the last hour replaying in your head. Your eyes fell to your feet. 

“Hi Bucky,” you softly said. 

“Y/n,” he started, words still not fully finding him. “I’m sorry, doll.”

You looked up at him in confusion. “What? Why are you sorry?”

He sighed, looking down had his twiddling hands. “I have a feeling someone wants us to kiss,” he chuckled, nerves getting the best of him. His eyes lifted to meet yours. “I’m sorry if it feels like you’re being forced into something you don’t want to do. It’s not fair to you that I can’t hide my feelings very well.” 

There. It was out in the open. Like a wound waiting for dirt and grime to wedge itself in to make it hurt more. 

You giggled, a smile breaking wide on your face. His eyebrows bunched in confusion. Or was it hurt? He didn’t know yet. 

“And just who said kissin’ you is something I didn’t want to do?” You teased. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Bucky questioned in disbelief. 

“James,” you emphasized, making his heart stutter as you took his metal hand in yours. “You’re not the only one who has feelings they’re bad at hiding.” 

Bucky’s eyes searched yours for a sign. A sign of mockery or joking. He found none. 

“You mean it, doll?” He smiled warily, his heart not wanting to give in without confirmation.

You giggled again, the sound making him want to cry. “I’m pretty damn sure I mean it.”

A crackling from the PA system closest to your room made you both jump. Tony’s voice flooded the short silence of the hallway. 

“I would just like to point out that the both of you should look up,” his voice dripping with smugness. 

Bucky and you look both let out a laugh at the mistletoe dangling right above your doorway. Before you could meet his eyes again, his lips were on yours. 

His soft lips tasted faintly of coffee, yours of peppermint. His hand rested on your hip as your reached up to cup his cheeks, fully giving in to the feeling of him against you. 

“Fucking finally,” you both faintly heard Tony mutter. You and Bucky both raised your middle fingers to the camera you knew was watching. You smiled into Bucky’s mouth as his tongue flitted across your bottom lip asking for entry, which you granted.

Hands in his hair, you pulled him into your room, not wanting to let go of him anytime soon. As the door closed behind you and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, you could only formulate one thought. 

Mistletoe was definitely your favorite Christmas tradition.


End file.
